


Keeping Warm

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [40]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: seasonofkink, Community: tic_tac_woe, Endless Winter, F/M, pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: AU - it's winter forever, so Diana wants to take Steve's mind off the cold.





	Keeping Warm

"Steve, will you please stop pacing?" Diana had been watching him walking a hole in the floor for nearly an hour.

He paused his movement for a moment and half-glared at her, his back to the window now. "Have you seen the weather?"

She blinked at him and nodded. "I have. It's snowing. A lot. It has been for months. You cannot stop it."

"Can-" he stumbled over the word, then laughed, mirthlessly. "No. I can't stop it. I know that. I wouldn't even try." He began to pace again. "But, this is a lot of snow. And cold."

"Yes. I know. And you've said it's unusual here."

Steve stopped pacing, finally, and gazed out the window. "Yeah. It's... this is odd. This much snow for this long." He took a deep breath. "This time of year, it's typically warmer and sunnier."

Diana tucked her feet up on the bed. "It has never snowed here in the summer before?" She had no frame of reference for his comment. She had only known the weather on Themyscira.

"Not as far as I can remember. No." He was quiet for several minutes before he spoke again. "Summer here is usually sunny and warm, like I said. People go to the beach and play in the ocean. It's thirty degrees outside right now and I think part of the ocean has frozen. So, yeah, it's odd."

Diana pushed off the bed and crossed the floor to stand behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist. "You need to relax," she whispered.

"Yeah. Good luck," he said with a snort.

She moved her arm, dragging her fingers along his back to grip lightly at his neck. "What if I could help you with that, my pet?" she asked, voice soft, breath ghosting his skin.

His back straightened as her hand made contact with his neck. His whole body relaxed at her words. "Mistress..." he hissed softly, feeling a shiver run down his back.

"If you don't want to, I'll stop and we can curl up in bed."

Steve shook his head. "Please continue," he said.

Diana squeezed the back of his neck. "Take your clothes off for me." It was warm enough inside their room. The rest of the house was colder, but the fire kept this room comfortable still.

He did as she asked, folding his clothes, and setting them on a chair. When he returned to her, he lowered himself to his knees, resting his hands on his thighs.

She nudged his knee with her toe. "Wider, please." A smile spread across her face when he complied. She slid the toe of her foot along the inside of his thigh until she nudged his cock. "I know the weather outside is cold. And dreary. And it looks like it may not change for a very long time. But," she leaned down, tucking a hand beneath his chin, lifting his head, "in here, it is warm. And safe. And all I ask is for your obedience."

"Yes, Mistress," he said quietly, his back straightening.

"Good." She smoothed a hand over his hair. "I think I will tie you up tonight. On the bed, please."

Steve rose to his feet, then stretched out on the bed in the position she liked him to take. Diana tied ropes around his wrists and ankles, and lashed those to the bed. She watched his body shiver. Not with cold, but with excitement. That part always made her happy.

Playing with him made her happy. The way he would fight his instincts to obey her commands. The way he would try. The way he _wanted_ to do all of these things. She got off on that more than she wanted to admit.

And maybe, just maybe, men were good for more than just procreation.


End file.
